


Names

by orphan_account



Series: Experiences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Dean flirting at a bar, Cas becomes curious about why humans give each other nicknames to show affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

                The woman at the bar was, by human standards, moderately attractive. She had curling brown hair falling over her shoulders and soft eyes to match. Her skin was clear of blemishes, both those achieved through the natural aging of skin and through the hardships of life. Her shirt revealed her arms to the shoulder and hung low on her front, but the quirking ‘come hither’ smile she wore was what made it so obvious that she was there to catch a cheap thrill, like so many other patrons of the establishment. She was nursing some kind of drink, something hard and alcoholic, not that it really mattered. She was smashed just enough to loosen up for any willing man. Maybe that was why Dean had though to approach her in the first place.

                Cas could hear their conversation from where he was stood next to the bar’s pool table, mindless flirting about a topic that held no interest to him. There was some mention of Dean’s car, she said something about a recent internship of hers, but that kind of chat didn’t last too long. He managed to gather that her name was Jennifer, but mostly, Cas noticed, Dean called her a variety of nicknames. Sweetheart, baby, words to that effect. He knew that they were meant to be signs of affection but there was so many confusing nuances of the English language that Cas had lost the will to attempt to understand them all. He had seen Dean use them with myriads of women that never seemed to return for another night. That was what confused him about these names most of all, they were intended to show love, but Dean appeared perfectly content to use them with women that he didn’t care for any further than as a one night stand. Understanding human relationships was so… _taxing._

                A hand came around his waist at that point, distracting him from the scene unfolding.

                “It’s your turn, it has been for about five minutes,” Sam said, tapping his cue against Castiel’s own, “and I hate to tell you, Cas, but you’re still losing.”

                “Why do you always call me that?” Cas enquired, instead of responding.

                Sam’s eyebrow quirked as he replied gently, “call you what?”

                “Cas. Or in some cases, Castiel.”

                Sam laughed and said, “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

                The question only proved to bewilder Cas further. “Yes, that is my name, but I understand that when people are in a relationship they create or adopt other names for each other. You only ever call me by the same name as everyone else.”

                Sam hand tightened a little, reassuringly, “Honestly, I didn’t think it’d be your kind of thing.”

                Cas frowned. “There are many parts of humanity that I don’t yet understand. You and your brother have assisted me in learning where I can, but there are some elements that can only be truly grasped through experience. Maybe… maybe in order to become a part of your culture, I have to try and experience everything within my power.”

                “You know I’ll help you with anything you want. We both will.” Sam’s thumb started moving a little as he began to notice Cas’ distress at still being so far removed from the life he’s trying to create for himself and his family. “Do you have any preferences?”

                “I don’t know.”

________

                Later that evening, after Dean had gone home with Jennifer and Sam had finally improved Cas’ pool skills conclusively, the two were getting ready to sleep before a new day, and the topic of conversation became interesting again.

                “What about sweetheart?”

                Sam was stood in front of the en suite’s mirror, mouth full of toothpaste and kind of half paying attention. The door that lad from their bedroom to the bathroom was left wide open, allowing Cas to look up from his seat on the edge of the bed and towards Sam. “It seems more the term Dean would use.”

                Sam hummed, “okay… honey?”

                “I don’t think it suits me as I am now.” He tried his best not to look downcast as he lowered his voice slightly, “bees function in much the same way as angelic garrisons. I was content then, but now I am carving my own place in the world, and I believe that whilst I should remember where I came from, I should look positively to the future.”

                Cas was about to pull back the sheet on his side and slide into the bed when a hand met his and prompted him to look up out of his haze. Sam was smiling down at him, bumping their shoulders together. “I think you’re right. I’m proud of you… baby.”

                “Oh please don’t.”

                “Alright,” Sam laughed, “alright, something else then. Maybe you don’t need a nickname? Maybe you should just be Cas?”

                “I’d like to try something different.”

                “We are trying! Look here, this is us trying! Do you have any suggestions?”

                “I don’t know. Cupcake?”

                “That’s such as teenage girl thing, God,” Sam chuckled. “Maybe I should call you love?”

                Cas hummed, looking at where their hands were joined. “That could be a good place to start.”

                “Well I guess that’s that then, y’know, because we have such a sappy relationship.”

                Cas smiled a little to himself. “I suppose we do. Not every relationship has to foundations that ours does.”

                Sam squeezed his hand. “Go to bed, love.” And with that final word, they left the conversation for another day.


End file.
